The technical field generally relates to conditioning ceramic casting molds and cores in preparation for casting. A modern casting process for producing complex ceramic components from a computer solid model includes generating the computer solid model, converting the solid model to a stereo-lithographic instruction file, and building the component in a stereo-lithography device from the stereo-lithographic instruction file. The component is built from a ceramic resin, and is a green ceramic stereo-lithography component upon completion. To develop full strength before final utilization, e.g. as a casting mold or core, the component may be fired to cure the component. Residue from the creation process, including uncured resin adhering to the component, can damage the component during the firing process. Removal of residue from the component is challenging in the present art, as the component can include complex passages and areas that are difficult to reach with present available component cleaning technology. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.